


Ready or Not

by imaginarycircus



Series: My Two Dads [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-24
Updated: 2011-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarycircus/pseuds/imaginarycircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for tailoredshirt's <a href="http://tailoredshirt.livejournal.com/196313.html">Suit and Uniform Kink Meme.</a> The prompt: "It's Grace's prom. I'd love to see Danny and/or Steve helping her shop for a prom dress or helping her get ready on the night of. Can be Gen or Steve/Danny."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready or Not

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinysylver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/gifts).



Danny feels like he should have seen this one coming, but he doesn't even know when his little girl got taller than him, so larger questions are a bit beyond him at the moment. And all this drama leading up to prom? He doesn't get it.

Grace had called him from the Neiman's in tears because shopping with her mother had been a disaster. They'd argued over colors and Danny doesn't get why you'd argue with anyone over the color of a dress, even though he has three sisters and they should have shot all his illusions about women to hell a long time ago.

He and Steve arrive at the department store and find Grace looking pale, cheeks tear stained. She gives them a wan smile as if someone has died. Danny pulls her into a hug and marvels that he doesn't need to bend down to kiss her anymore. He has to lean up.

"OK, let's see it," Danny says.

Grace leads them over to a froth of formal dresses and pulls a pale pink number off the rack and holds it up. She bites her lip, which Danny knows is something they both do. He exchanges a cool glance with Steve to double check that it's just a dress. It's not racy in any way. It's got flounces. Danny breathes a sigh of relief.

"You fought over this?" Danny shakes his head.

"What didn't Rachel like about it?" Steve asks with all the caution he'd use to approach live ordnance.

"She said it was boring, but I think it's pretty. And I have enough money from my birthday to pay for it myself." She is gripping the dress in her fist as if they'd have to tear it out of her hands to get it away from her. Tears are threatening to spill over her lashes again.

"Will you do your old man a favor and try it on, please?" Danny reaches out and flips the tag over so he can see the price. "This dress costs as much as my first car, but hey, you'll probably get more use out of the dress."

Grace shakes her head, but almost smiles and disappears into the changing room.

Steve holds up a shiny silver dress that has strategically places cut outs and says, "What? Did Rachel want her to wear something like this?"

Danny groans. "Can you imagine? I'd have to kill myself."

Steve puts the offensive dress back and after a few minutes Grace comes out of the fitting room. She's wearing white socks on her feet, which just peek out from under the bottom of the dress.

"Awwww. Honey, you look gorgeous." He turns to Steve for confirmation.

"He's right. You look beautiful, Gracie."

She smiles shyly, but shimmies a little in her dress.

"I'll tell you what, sweetheart. Save your money. I'll buy you the dress."

Grace tackle hugs him and they almost end up in a display of fetching shrugs. Grace thanks Danny and Steve about a hundred times before going back to change out of her dress.

Danny flips open his phone and calls Rachel. "I don't get it. The dress is fine. She looks great. She's not half naked, which I really appreciate. What's the problem?"

He listens for a minute and then hangs up the phone.

"What?" Steve says.

"I think it must be hormones or something. Rachel just thought the dress was boring, and said so, and Grace got hysterical. When she asked Grace to calm down she just got more upset, which is when Rachel wisely backed off and let Grace call us in."

"I don't get it," Steve says.

"Teenage girls. Remember teenage girls? Eh, maybe you're too old to remember." Danny waves a dismissive hand at Steve.

"I'm not that old. But yeah," Steve nods, "They don't make a lot of sense sometimes, but Grace isn't usually like that."

"No, but she's still a sixteen year old girl. So we'll cut her some slack. Also Rachel can be really judgmental."

Grace comes out of the dressing room with the dress draped neatly over her arm.

"Shoes?" Steve says. Danny looks at him, impressed.

"Yes, I do need shoes." Grace looks a little stricken.

"Lead the way," Danny says and her face relaxes into a not quite smile.

They spend an hour watching Grace try on shoes and Danny is on pins and needles, but he is afraid to ask who's taking his baby to prom. He really isn't sure he's ready for this.

She lets slip that her date is the same height as Steve. She tries out different heel heights and Steve waltzes her around the shoe section to see if she can dance in each pair. He has her giggling and relaxed and Danny thinks the smartest thing he ever did was tripping and falling into Steve's lap during the Superbowl all those years ago. Steve kissed him and then they were busy trying to get salsa out of everything in a five foot radius.

Grace settles on a pair of satin heels in a pink a few shades darker than her dress. Danny pays for the shoes too.

"So do you need anything else? Makeup?" Steve says and Danny looks at him and wonders if he's been reading the magazines Grace leaves lying around the house.

"I do need lipstick and mascara, but you don't have to--"

"Come on. We might as well." Danny gestures for her to go ahead.

They end up buying Grace all the makeup ever and Steve insists on paying for that. Danny can't argue because Steve says, "Step-father's contribution." And you can't argue when your heart is lodged in your throat.

They help Grace carry all the things inside at Rachel's house and she meets them at the door and apologizes very sweetly to Grace who is so happy that she doesn't seem to mind at all.

When she's taken all her bags upstairs, Rachel kisses them each on the cheek and thanks them. "I was really looking forward to helping her pick out a dress. I suppose this was good practice for buying a wedding dress though. Hopefully, I'll learn to keep my mouth shut by then."

"So, who's her date?" Danny has his hands in his pockets and is trying so hard to look casual.

"You'll never guess." Rachel looks mischievous.

"No," Danny says. "Shut up."

Rachel nods.

"What?" Steve looks from Danny to Rachel and back.

"Tommy. Remember Tommy, the goof?" Danny asks and Steve nods.

"Short kid? Braces?" Steve frowns.

"Your height, perfect teeth, and a killer smile," Rachel says.

Danny paces back and forth and tugs on his hair. "I don't know if I can do this."

Steve places his hands on Danny's shoulders and stops his pacing. "Babe. Calm down. When he comes to pick her up? We'll be there. And we'll be visibly armed."

Danny smiles. "I knew I kept you around for a reason."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make my day, but concrit is always welcome.


End file.
